drawntogetherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 2
thumb|250px|Drawn Together – Staffel II Die zweite Staffel von Drawn Together hat fünfzehn Folgen. Sie wurde erstmals ab Oktober 2005 in den USA und ab Juni 2006 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Die Charaktere werden weiter ausgebaut, insbesondere Captain Hero hat viele Hauptrollen, meist als psychotischer, aber auch kindlicher Perversling. The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist (2) *'Folge II / 01 – The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist (2)' – mit Erdbeer Cremetörtchen. Es wird ein neuer Mitbewohner gesucht, da Toot und Wollknäuel mittlerweile fehlen. Toot lebt aber derweil als gestrandeter Wal auf der Insel, wo sie zuvor abgestürzt sind. Foxxy vs. the Board of Education *'Folge II / 02 – Foxxy vs. the Board of Education' – Spanky und Xandir heiraten. Clara ist diesmal super-homophob, als Spanky Xandir heiraten will, während Foxxy gegen das hölzerne Bildungswesen kämpft. Little Orphan Hero *'Folge II / 03 – Little Orphan Hero' – Heros Eltern kommen. Heros Eltern tauchen auf, denn seine Heimat Zebulon ist gar nicht verglüht, während die anderen Bewohner sich an einer Selbstmordhotline versuchen. Captain Hero's Marriage Pact *'Folge II / 04 – Captain Hero's Marriage Pact – Foxxy und die Foxxy Five. Hero bekommt Besuch vom scharfen Unglaublich-Dehnbar-Girl, während Foxxy eine Reunion mit den Foxxy Five versucht. Clum Babies *'Folge II / 05 – Clum Babies' – mit dem radikalen Gemüse. Wollknäuel hat neuerdings ein Ejakulat mt Heilkräften, während Ling-Ling die scharfe Ni-Pul heiraten soll. Ghostesses in the Slot Machine *'Folge II / 06 – Ghostesses in the Slot Machine' – Es tauchen Indianer-Geister auf und eröffnen ein Spielcasino, Hero und Spanky zocken, während Clara in Foxxys Strip-Schuppen vor ihrem eigenen Vater stript. Super Nanny *'Folge II / 07 – Super Nanny' – Hero kämpft gegen die Super Nanny und Ling-Ling versucht, mit dem Straßenverkehr klarzukommen. Terms of Endearment *'Folge II / 08 – Terms of Endearment' – Hero grillt Foxxys Hirn mit seinem Röntgenblick und ist danach im Rollstuhl unterwegs. Captain Girl *'Folge II / 09 – Captain Girl' – Der perverse Captain Hero hat eine eingebildete Gehilfin und Toot versagt randvoll als Mutter eines Adoptiv-Babys. A Tale of Two Cows *'Folge II / 10 – A Tale of Two Cows' – Die Realfilmkuh taucht auf ... Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree *'Folge II / 11 – Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree' – Der latent homosexuelle Captain Hero erfindet vermeintlich ein Alter Ego Tim Tommerson, um mit Xandir zu schlafen, während der ordinäre Spanky versucht das Haus zu verlassen. The Lemon-AIDS Walk *'Folge II / 12 – The Lemon-AIDS Walk' – Hero dreht völlig ab und wird Steroid-Junkie, während Wollknäuel von Clara verarscht wird. A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special *'Folge II / 13 – A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special' – Xandir will sich gegenüber seinen Eltern outen, hat aber Angst. Es entwickelt sich ein Rollenspiel, das mit einigen Toten endet. Alzheimer's That Ends Well *'Folge II / 14 – Alzheimer's That Ends Well' – Sexy Claras Octopussoir aus Episode I / 2 meldet sich zurück, während Toot ernste Probleme mit Alzheimer hat. The Drawn Together Clip Show *'Folge II / 15 – The Drawn Together Clip Show' – Zum Abschluss der Staffel soll endlich der Gewinner der Sendung gekürt werden. en:Season 2 Kategorie:Episode